Um Segredo Esquecido
by Sandra Snape 7
Summary: Hermione descobre uma misteriosa carta redigida por Severus Snape e decide enfrentá-lo. As consequências são inesperadas. (Disclaimer: Todos os personagens e mundo envolvente são propriedade de JK Rowling.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Personagens e mundo envolvente são propriedade de JK Rowling

Esta história está escrita em Português de Portugal e passa-se no 6º ano de Hermione em Hogwarts. É a minha primeira fic!

**Capítulo 1**

Os últimos dias na Toca tinham sido maravilhosos. Passámos muitas tardes cheias de sol a jogar Quidditch no pomar dos Weasley, embora eu não tenha lá muito jeito, três contra três (eu, Harry e Ron contra Ginny e os gémeos, Fred e George) e de seguida comíamos doses triplas de tudo o que Mrs. Weasley nos punha à frente. Percy passava os dias enfiado no quarto e quase não falava com ninguém.

Na véspera da ansiada partida para Hogwarts à noite, resmungava para irmos para a cama cedo, para podermos descansar decentemente. Segundo ela, , como era um funcionário do Ministério, tinha arranjado novamente carros escoltados por Aurors, por causa de Harry (é claro), para nos transportar para Hogwarts.

Na manhã do dia 1 de Setembro na Toca, andavam todos numa correria infernal, a enfiar mantos, meias e livros à ultima da hora no malão que teimavam em não fechar, e esforçámo-nos para ter tempo de engolir apressadamente três torradas, e papas de aveia que nos obrigou a comer.

- Como é que querem ter forças sem comer nada? Estes miúdos…- resmungava ela para quem a quisesse ouvir. No exterior da Toca esperavam-nos 2 carros verdes-escuro e dois Aurors que rapidamente reconhecemos:

- Tonks! Professor Moody!- exclamei. Tonks esboçou um sorriso de orelha a orelha e tinha o seu cabelo do tom habitual rosa-pastilha-elástica. Alastor Moody, o famoso Auror, com o seu olho azul eléctrico implantado, usava um chapéu de coco inclinado para esconder o olho da vista dos Muggles: - Vá vá, toca a despachar, garotada….Olá Molly, Arthur – cumprimentou rapidamente numa voz mal-humurada.

O caminho até King's Cross foi calmo e divertido, com Tonks sempre a transformar a sua própria cara nos nossos narizes preferidos, para nos divertir, visto que ela é uma Metamorfaga de nascença. Como que não tivemos de esperar na fila do trânsito, chegámos à estação não tardou muito tempo.

Moody, Tonks, Mr e acompanharam-nos até à barreira das plataformas nove e dez.

- Adeus, meus queridos – disse maternalmente, enquanto beijava na face a todos.

- E nada de asneiras! – afirmou, com os olhos brilhantes, a faiscar na direcção de Fred e George.

-Vá, vão lá, está quase na hora, adeus a todos, até à próxima meninos! – despediu-se Tonks.

Passado um segundo, estávamos na plataforma nove e três quartos, o expresso de Hogwarts escarlate na linha férrea exalava fumo branco que toldava a visão. Enfiámos os malões lá dentro e depois eu, Harry e Ron fomos procurar um compartimento vazio. Encontrámos um mesmo na última carruagem, ao que depois Fred e George se vieram juntar, assim como Ginny. Os rapazes estiveram a jogar partidas de berlindes cuspidores e a chatear Ron ocasionalmente e estive à conversa animadamente com Ginny, ela estava a contar-me do seu último namorado.

Por detrás da chuva que fustigava as janelas do compartimento, era possível ver que paisagem ia ficando preenchida com muitos carvalhos e arbustos, o que indicava que já deveríamos estar perto de Hogsmeade.

-Olhem, já chegámos – disse Fred. E de facto o comboio estava a diminuir de velocidade. Os alunos empurravam-se uns aos outros enquanto se espremiam na porta do que pus o pé na plataforma de Hogsmeade, pude ouvir uma voz agradavelmente familiar.

- Primeiros anos, por aqui! Vá, nã' tenham medo! – exclamava Hagrid, que estava protegido por um grande impermeável do tamanho de uma tenda.

- Olá Hagrid! – disse eu, com um sorriso. – Olá Hermione, então, bom Verão?

-Sim, foi muito agradável - respondi - até logo! – e fugi da chuva cortante

Metemo-nos apressadamente numa carruagem puxada por Thestrals, umas criaturas cavalares esqueléticas que lembravam simultaneamente répteis gigantes, e partimos então a caminho do castelo. Ladeado por portões de ferro forjado e dois enormes javalis de pedra, encontrava-se a pesada porta de carvalho do Hall de Entrada de Hogwarts, o majestoso castelo composto por torres e torreões até perder de vista.

- Aos novos alunos, bem-vindos! Aos antigos, bem-vindos de novo! Só tenho uma palavra a dizer: enfardem! – e mal o director acabou de proferir esta palavra, as mesas das respectivas equipas encheram-se de iguarias para todos os gostos, como era habitual desde que me lembro. Só então me apercebi que estava esfomeada e tirei um pouco de empadão de rim e frango estufado e comecei a comer avidamente. O barulho no Salão Nobre era ensurdecedor. Era óbvio que barriga cheia é sinal de boa-disposição. Eu tinha agora uma conversa com Parvati acerca do novo professor de Defesa Contra A Magia Negra.

- O quê, é o Snape? – perguntei, horrorizada e olhei de soslaio para o homem vestido de negro, pálido e com duas cortinas de cabelo escorrido e oleoso também preto, pelos ombros. De lábios cerrados e com uma expressão azeda, ali estava Severus Snape, que olhou para mim durante uma fração de segundo e desviou o olhar para Dumbledore de novo.

- Sim, parece que sim, visto que temos um novo professor de poções….mas isto foi o que me disse o delegado dos alunos, veremos se é verdade...

Claro, toda a gente sabia que Severus Snape cobiçava o cargo de Professor de Defesa Contra A Magia Negra desde que começara a lecionar em Hogwarts, mas era do conhecimento geral que Dumbledore não confiava nele o suficiente para isso…mas se era realmente verdade….E fiquei perdida nos meus pensamentos até o Professor Dumbledore se levantar da mesa dos professores e todo o Salão ficar em silêncio absoluto, e escutei com a máxima atenção.

- Em primeiro lugar, quero relembrar mais uma vez que a Floresta Proibida é interdita a todos os alunos, sem excepção – e os seus olhos passaram duas vezes por Fred e George, que sorriram entre si – e aproveito para relembrar também que é proibida a utilização da magia nos corredores, como fez o favor de me avisar, bem como uma lista de objetos que poderá ser consultada no seu gabinete. Agora, as novidades! É com o maior prazer que apresento a reentrada do Professor Horace Slughorn, na disciplina de Poções.

Um homenzinho muito gordo e quase careca com um bigode de morsa e casaco de tweed levantou-se com um sorriso afetado para agradecer a ovação.

- É igualmente com prazer que anuncio que o Professor Snape tomará o cargo de Professor de Defesa Contra A Magia Negra este ano lectivo – concluiu Dumbledore.

Uma pedra desceu da minha garganta e deslizou até ao estômago.

- Não! – gritaram Harry e Ron involutariamente em simultaneo e num volume mais elevado do que era a sua intenção, pelo que alguns olharam de soslaio Então era mesmo verdade, Severus Snape tinha concretizado o seu mais profundo desejo. Este nem sequer se levantou, apenas acenou com um sorriso desdenhoso para a mesa dos Slytherin, que aplaudiram com maior entusiasmo. Harry e Ron trocaram olhares de profunda exasperação e desapontamento.

- Bem, não pode ficar pior do que o que já é…? – disse Ron desviando o olhar para mim e Harry.

-Olha, se o Dumbledore confia nele, eu também confio, ele tem de ter as suas razões, ainda que não as partilhe connosco (Ron revirou os olhos)…e se querem saber, o mal do Snape é não ter ninguém, qualquer ser humano precisa de…Oh, francamente! - mas Harry e o Ron riam tão alto que não me ouviram. Depois de comer uma fatia da minha tarte de melaço preferida levantei-me e fui direita ao dormitório, mas apercebi-me que não sabia a palavra-passe para entrar na sala comum dos Gryffindo quando já estava em frente ao retrato da Dama-Gorda.

- Espera….eu sei-la! - disse alguém afogueado – Broomfleet…a palavra-passe é…Broomfleet… - e reconheci a voz e a cara redonda de Neville Longbottom, que vinha a correr escada acima com uma folha de pergaminho à banda, onde tinha escrito a palavra-passe.

-Broomfleet! – exclamei, e o buraco do retrato abriu-se, revelando a acolhedora sala comum, na qual o lume crepitava lentamente, rodeada por sofás e cadeirões fofos. Mas dirigi-me à escada em espiral que dá acesso aos dormitórios, transpus a porta de carvalho, que rangeu ao abrir, e entrei. Estendi-me na cama de dossel ainda compeltamente vestida e corri as cortinas escarlates com um gesto da varinha. Estava exausta…mas queria ainda ler o livro de Aritmancia…a cama era tão confortável…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

- Brilhante! – ironizou Ron no dia seguinte durante o pequeno-almoço no Salão Nobre – duas horas com o Snape, duas com o Binns, e duas com a McGonnagal, só durante a manhã! – continuou Ron, que estava a ler o horário fornecido aos estudantes logo pela manhã.

Eu apenas ia ter Defesa contra a Magia Negra com eles e com os Slytherin, devido ao facto de ter disciplinas a mais e os horários serem um pouco diferentes. Então encaminhámo-nos os três para a masmorra onde Snape nos esperava: Quero Silêncio. – disse ele com a sua voz fria. O que era totalmente desnecessário, pois a mera presença do mestre de poções era o suficiente para causar o mesmo efeito de um feitiço silenciador poderoso.

- Hoje vamos dar início ao estudo dos feitiços não-verbais. Alguém me sabe dizer quais as suas vantagens? – interrogou. O meu braço automaticamente disparou no ar e Snape esperou uns bons 30 segundos e quando mais ninguém fez menção de responder, disse mal-humurado: Muito bem, Miss Granger?

- A vantagem é o nosso oponente ignorar o feitiço que vamos conjurar, dando-nos uma vantagem de cerca de um décimo de segundo – respondi prontamente.

- Uma resposta copiada quase palavra por palavra do manual "Defesa Avançada: Grau 6" de Gilbert Took - disse Snape desdenhosamente – mas correta no seu essencial.

- Formem pares imediatamente e tentem desarmar o parceiro mentalmente. Se eu ouvir um som que seja perdem 10 pontos – continuou, fitando desdenhosamente Neville, que tremia como varas verdes. Snape começou a andar entre nós a criticar, principalmente os Gryffindor. Ele até podia ouvir o Malfoy a entoar "Expelliarmus!" alto e bom som, que ignorava totalmente.

Quando passou por mim e Parvati Patil, abriu a boca para fazer um comentário, mas quando percebeu que não tinha nada para criticar, fechou-a e afastou-se.

Cinco minutos antes de tocar, Snape disse: - Basta. Para trabalho de casa, quero trinta e sete centímetros de pergaminho sobre as vantagens e desvantagem dos feitiços não-verbais. Adeus.

O barulho das cadeiras a arrastar e dos passoas apressados sobrepôs-se ao ruído da campainha, e os alunos saíram do ambiente frio e escuro da masmorra, um por um.

Pela hora do almoço, já tinha de traduzir um texto para Runas e procurar uns ingredientes para Poções, além da composição para Snape para as próximas aulas por isso decidi comer à pressa e ir à biblioteca, com o fim de adiantar qualquer coisa. Digeri rapidamente as batatas assadas e o peru, voltei a pegar nos pesadíssimos sacos com livros, pergaminho, penas e tinteiro e dirigi-me à biblioteca, no segundo andar, ainda a mastigar o último bocado de pudim de abóbora.

Assim que transpus a porta da biblioteca, o meu bem-estar aumentou consideravelmete, era como voltar a casa! Prateleiras e estantes a abarrotar de tantos livros por descobrir, uns novinhos em folha e outros mais velhos que o século…Como era aluna do sexto ano, tinha permissão para ir consultar a zona restrita, que continha os livros mais aterradores e horríveis que imaginar se pode, mas ao mesmo tempo, os mais fascinantes. Dirigi-me para lá sob o olhar austero de Madam Pince, a bibliotecária mal-humorada.

Decidi fazer primeiro o trabalho de Poções para o Professor Slughorn, que consistia em consultar os ingredientes que eram necessários à poção Cruor Revelium, uma poção que, se bem feita, revela, através da cor que apresentar, o estatuto de sangue da pessoa que a fizer, ora a minha deverá ser azul-escuro, pois sou Muggle de nascimento. Entrei no corredor que continha apenas livros de poções e retirei um livro bastante velho, bafiento e sujo, encadernado a vermelho-acastanhado com letras douradas : As Mais Potentes Poções . Começei a desfolhá-lo até encontrar a poção que pretendia e encontrei, na página 718:

_Poção Cruor Revelium_

_Se bem concebida, esta poção revelerá ou confirmará o estatuto de sangue do indivíduo que a confeccionar. A poção deverá o seguinte aspecto conforme o indivíduo for:_

_Meio-Sangue: Violeta_

_Puro-Sangue: Negro_

_Muggle de Nascimento: Azul-Noite_

_Cepatorta: Amarelo-Canário_

_No entanto, esta poção…_

Eu estava com a mão pousada na página anterior e a outra a apoiar a cabeça e podia sentir um volumezinho debaixo de onde tinha a mão, e então virei duas páginas atrás e, pousada delicadamente sob a página 713, estava um envelope pequenino de pergaminho ainda mais velho, se possível, que o próprio livro. Era amarelado e estava comido pelas traças, e era destinado a alguém, pareceu-me letra de rapariga:

_Para: Lily Evans_

_Sala Comum dos Gyffindor_

_Hogwarts_

Com o coração a martelar, pequei no envelope e abri-o, com todo o cuidado, lá dentro estava um pedaço de pergaminho um pouco melhor conservado do que o envelope, retirei-o uma vez mais com cuidado, e olhei para trás, verificando se estava a ser observada. Pousei o envelope e abri o sobrescrito, que estava dobrado em quatro, e li.

_Querida Lily,_

_Queria muito dizer-te isto pessoalmente, mas não ganhei a coragem necessária para te enfrentar, e por isso, desculpa-me, por favor._

_Tenho reparado que desde que aconteceu aquilo, embora tenhas aceite o meu perdão, a nossa amizade nunca mais foi a mesma e isso foi um dos factores para eu não ter esta conversa contigo cara a cara. A minha intenção nunca foi chamar-te aquilo e tu sabe-lo bem…Tenho reparado também que passas cada vez mais tempo com o Potter e isso deixa-me deveras preocupado, e, confesso, um tanto magoado. O meu maior desejo é que voltes a falar para mim, para que eu te possa dizer isto e outras coisas, pessoalmente._

_Quando acabar o trabalho para poções, mando-te esta carta por uma coruja._

_Severus_

Peguei no envelope cuja carta nunca tinha chegado a ser enviada e enfiei-a no bolso interior do manto, ainda com o coração aos saltos e a minha mente a fervilhar.

Por um momento não acreditei no nome que tinha visto e tive reler. Não podia ser…_Severus_…O professor de Defesa Contra A Magia Negra, o homem cruel que tirava pontos aos Gryffindor por tudo e por nada…a pessoa que troçava desdenhosamente dos alunos menos dotados…não podia ser o mesmo Severus…e como é que eu ia descobrir? Porque estava disposta a fazê-lo. …_Tenho reparado também que passas cada vez mais tempo com o Potter_…Só podia ser a mãe de Harry, agora que pensava nisto, nunca me lembrei de perguntar ao Harry o apelido da mãe … _desde que aconteceu aquele incidente_… Que nome é que ele lhe teria chamado? .. Só há um nome que os Slytherin acham graça chamar aos Muggles de nascimento, o pior de todos os insultos: sangue de lama. E a ideia do professor Snape se interessar por uma sangue-de-lama (como eu) era absurda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

As reuniões com um professor da Escola a fim de nos aconselharem sobre a nossa futura carreira estavam-se a aproximar, e a mim tinha-me calhado, ironicamente, Snape. Nas três semanas que se seguiram à descoberta daquela misteriosa carta na biblioteca, tinha-me assaltado o pensamento uma ideia louca. Enfrentar Snape era uma ideia deveras assustadora. Eu havia perdido horas na biblioteca a fim de saber (esperançosamente) se teria existido algum outro Severus em Hogwarts, e eu tinha quase a certeza que não, contudo a única forma de ter a certeza era confessar a Snape que tinha lido a carta. Afinal nem tinha sido de propósito, eu estava a consultar um livro de poções e aquilo estava enfiado lá no meio…! E apesar de tudo não tinha nada a perder, o máximo que poderia acontecer era ser ignorada pelo Professor de Defesa durante o resto da vida, e ele não me podia prejudicar, até porque ficaria com receio de que eu revelasse a alguém o seu segredo. Mas no entanto decidira guardar esta carta só para mim, algo me dizia que eu não devia contar a ninguém, muito menos ao Harry. Por isso, no dia das reuniões de manhã, tirei o envelope com a carta do meu malão que estava debaixo da cama e enfiei-o no bolso de dentro do manto. Desci para o pequeno-almoço confiante e comi calmamente as duas torradas com doce de abóbora e as papas de aveia. Finalmente bebi dois tragos de sumo de laranja e corri para a primeira aula da manhã, Estudos Muggles.

Seguiu-se Transfiguração, onde recebi um "Brilhante" no meu último trabalho de casa.

- Miss Granger é a única que consegue transfigurar com sucesso um camaleão numa cadeira – afirmou a professora McGonnagal, e eu brilhei de satisfação – o que não quer dizer que a cadeira possa ter escamas, Mr. Thomas - continuou. E o sorriso de troça de Dean esfumou-se.

Nas aulas do Slughorn, a minha poção Cruor Revelium estava quase terminada, o professor mandara-nos fazer dois caldeirões da poção, pois poderia ser enganosa, e só faltava deixar estufar mais uma semana e acrescentar doze voltas no sentido contrário dos ponteiros do relógio.

Ao fim da tarde, dirigi-me às masmorras para a reunião. Quando cheguei ao gabinete de Snape hesitei antes de bater, pois sabia o que tinha de fazer. Então bati leve e receosamente na porta de carvalho escurecido. Pôde-se ouvir do lado de dentro uma voz profunda e grave e um arranhar de uma pena a escrever furiosamente .

- Entre – disse Snape calmamente. Levantei a tranca de ferro, empurrei a porta e entrei. O seu gabinete estava repleto de prateleiras com frascos com pedaços de criaturas bizarras mergulhadas em parafina líquida no seu interior. A luz fraca esverdeada que incidia no gabinete proveniente do lago, dava-lhes um aspecto ainda mais sombrio.

- Sente-se, Miss Granger – ordenou ele sem olhar para mim, mantendo o tom calmo, e eu sentei-me tremulamente na cadeira em frente da sua secretária – Sabe por que motivo está aqui – continuou.

-Sim, eu…quer dizer…claro… - disse eu atrapalhadamente, mas mantive a cabeça fria e compus-me rapidamente, pois os seus olhos negros perscrutavam os meus, e eu tive que desviar o olhar, era simplesmente perturbador fitar aqueles olhos. Eram profundos demais. – Bem, eu desejava que me desse alguma orientação relativamente à minha carreira profissional – retorqui.

- Obviamente, o objectivo não era a menina dar um passeio até às masmorras pois não? – proferiu ele. Aquele tom não me encorajava nada, muito menos para a tarefa que me esperava no final da reunião.

-Pelo que vejo, a menina completou todos os NPF's, o que lhe permite enveredar por qualquer caminho que deseje escolher - disse ele decididamente, enquanto desfolhava rapidamente as folhas de pergaminho que continham a minha informação académica.

-Sim, bem…quanto a isso, pois, eu gostava de seguir uma carreira em que contribuísse… - disse eu, corando.

-Contribuísse para quê? – perguntou Snape com uma nota de curiosidade.

-Que contribuísse para o bem-estar dos elfos domésticos…-conclui eu, cheia de vergonha, e fiquei a contemplar os meus joelhos. Depois olhei para cima e ainda fui a tempo de ver Snape a revirar os olhos, mas ele reparou que eu estava prestes a chorar e disse: - Muito bem, pelo que sei, existem algumas organizações de criaturas consideradas por muitos inferiores aos feiticeiros, que normalmente são designadas de criaturas com inteligência próxima da humana, tal como os centauros, os elfos domésticos e as sereias, mas não tenho conhecimento de uma que apoie exclusivamente os elfos-domésticos. A menina pode perfeitamente incorporar numa destas organizações, mas francamente, a sua inteligência dá para mais. – disse. E eu reparei que ele ficara de certo modo desconfortável por ter dito aquilo, como se não tivesse pensado muito antes de falar. Concluí que, estranhamente, Severus Snape ficaria incomodado se eu começasse ali a chorar.

-Bem, obrigada Professor…eu…acho que vou pensar melhor…- disse eu lentamente tentando ganhar tempo para o que me esperava.

-Sim, faça isso, pode ir. – concluiu ele, e retomou a escrita, como se eu tivesse Desaparecido.

Então, reuni toda a minha coragem que ainda restava e disse, mesmo quando já estava perto da porta: -Professor, eu…hum….só lhe queria dizer que encontrei isto, ah…num livro de poções, na biblioteca…e…ahh….é só. – e tirei o envelope de dentro do manto e coloquei-o com cautela em cima da secretária de Snape, e não sei porque não fugi dali a sete pés nos segundos que se seguiram. A vontade estava lá, mas os meus pés não faziam menção de se mover.

Snape olhou para o envelope e a sua expressão de horror disse-me que ele compreendera imediatamente o conteúdo, e um rubor desagradável espalhou-se nas suas faces pálidas.

-Saia….imediatamente…não mencione... - bufou Snape sem conseguir terminar. Saí de imediato, completamente desnorteada e corri o mais depressa que a adrenalina me permitiu até à Sala Comum, e já nem fui jantar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Acabei por dormir bastante pouco, com pesadelos a assaltarem-me a mente e a acordar quase de hora a hora, e não conseguia afastar da ideia o homem de cabelo negro com a expressão horrorizada espelhada no rosto quando eu deixara o seu gabinete na noite anterior. Ainda era bastante cedo, por isso voltei a fechar os olhos e tentei adormecer de novo, mas uma vez acordada, cheguei à conclusão que não conseguia dormir mais.

Saltei da cama e saí corajosamente do dormitório, onde se ouvia a respiração lenta e pausada das minhas colegas. A sala comum estava praticamente vazia e começava a ficar iluminada pelos primeiros raios de sol dessa manhã de terça-feira.

Decidi ir visitar o Hagrid, já não o via desde o dia da minha chegada a Hogwarts, então atravessei o buraco do retrato e fui direita às grandes portas de carvalho do enorme Hall de entrada, onde encontrei , a gata do encarregado a fitar-me com aqueles olhos amarelos horrendos, mesmo com ar que quem iria imediatamente informar o dono.

Atravessei os campos do castelo e cheguei por fim à cabana de Hagrid e bati três vezes. Ouvi o som de passos pesados a aproximarem-se e a porta abriu-se.

- ´Lá Hermione, ´tava a ver que te tinhas esquecido de mim…- disse ele com a sua voz roufenha.

-Oh, desculpa Hagrid - respondi eu, sinceramente – tenho andado…ahm…ocupada – terminei.

-Vá, entra lá sua ingrata – disse ele por fim, e eu entrei, e fui-me sentar no enorme cadeirão, que havia sido feito para um indivíduo com três vezes o tamanho normal.

-Toma, tira um. – oferecendo os seus bolos duros de melaço, e eu tirei, levemente desconfortável, pois já tinha experiência de 5 anos com os cozinhados de Hagrid.

-Então, Hagrid, conta-me novidades! – exclamei com um sorriso.

- Olha, o Grawpy já sabe dizer muita coisa, sabes? – começou ele a contar, entusiasmado – 'Inda por cima o Dumbledore arranjou-lhe uma caverna jeitosa lá para as montanhas e ele anda muito muita feliz, ´tava a pensar em treiná-lo para meu assistente, sabes, para as aulas….

-Bem, desde que tenha perdido o hábito de arrancar árvores pela raiz...tudo bem – disse eu, e começámo-nos a rir. O facto de ter um meio-irmão gigante pode causar bastantes problemas, no meio de trinta alunos, principalmente se forem todos como o Draco Malfoy.

Passado uma hora e meia de conversa levantei-me e disse: - Hagrid, a minha primeira aula é daqui a dez minutos, até breve, espero eu! Hagrid deu-me uma palmadinha no ombro que quase me derrubou – Até depois, intão – despediu-se.

Corri apressadamente para o dormitório muito mais bem disposta, onde tinha os sacos do material e o estojo de Poções. Peguei nas coisas e desta feita apressei-me para o quarto andar, a sala de aula do Professor Slughorn.

-Está atrasada, menina! – disse Slughorn teatralmente – Entre, entre…

Sentei-me no meu lugar onde a minha poção _Cruor Revelium_ estava praticamente terminada.

-Bem, já sabem o que têm a fazer, recolham uma madeixa do vosso próprio cabelo e coloquem-na no caldeirão, de seguida dêem doze voltas no sentido contrário aos ponteiros do relógio e confirmem a tonalidade da poção, no vosso manual Poções Avançadas, que vos deve aparecer, de acordo com o vosso estatuto de sangue! – exclamou Slughorn, e sentou-se na sua secretária, com os botões do seu casaco detweed prestes a rebentar.

Com um gesto de varinha, retirei uma madeixa cor de avelã do meu cabelo ondulado e depositei-a no caldeirão. A poção começou a fumegar e, outrora de um transparente lúcido, ficou de um tom azul-bebé e eu comecei a dar as doze voltas concentradamente. Uma…duas…três….quatro…e a poção começava a escurecer. Sete…oito…nove…dez, e ficava cada vez mais escura, desta feita um azul muito escuro, onze…doze, e a poção ficou negra como breu. Não era possível, eu fizera tudo direitinho….e voltei a abrir o livro Poções Avançadas para confirmar os passos e revi a folha de pergaminho onde havia apontado os ingredientes necessários à poção a partir do livro que tinha retirado da biblioteca…Estava tudo bem, e eu nunca me tinha enganado na confecção de uma poção, era impossível…

- Professor…Professor Slughorn? – chamei eu, alarmada. O homenzinho gordo com bigode de morsa levantou-se e dirigiu-se pesadamente à minha mesa de trabalho:

- Oho! Uma puro-sangue, não é verdade? – disse ele retoricamente, com um sorriso que não me agradou nada.

-Não, professor, na verdade….eu...eu sou muggle de nascença! – respondi eu, com toda a dignidade.

-Ah, sim…claro, mas como? Miss Granger, a menina é das melhores da sua classe, certamente não cometeu nenhum erro…? – perguntou, com o sorriso a desvanecer-se e um tanto desorientado.

-Não, não creio, professor, eu fiz tudo como dizia no manual, tenho a certeza absoluta de que não cometi nenhum erro no fabrico da poção! – disse eu, indignada. Não sabia o que estava a acontecer.

-Menina, dirija-se ao gabinete do Professor Snape, nas masmorras, ele saberá o que fazer, afinal, é ele o Mestre de Poções há dezasseis anos, e detectará o erro da poção mais rapidamente do que um velho como eu.

Peguei no caldeirão e saí da sala, para longe dos olhares curiosos dos meus colegas e dirigi-me imediatamente ao gabinete do Professor Snape. Não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas que não era possível. Eu tinha a certeza que era muggle de nascimento, assim como tinha a certeza que não tinha cometido erro algum na poção.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Sim, é extremamente raro, mas contudo não impossível…Sabe, o homem que inventou esta poção era um puro-sangue extremamente egoísta e vivia convencido de que apenas os de linhagem pura conseguiam ser feiticeiros poderosos e com capacidades acima da média, ele era a favor da eliminação dos Muggles de nascimento na comunidade mágica – disse Severus Snape na sua voz grave e profunda – Estou certo de que era também um grande apoiante das ideias do Senhor das Trevas – elucidou.

- Como a menina tem a certeza absoluta que é Muggle de nascimento – e perfurou-me com o seu olhar – e como eu vejo que não cometeu nenhum erro no fabrico desta poção, não resta margem para dúvidas, a menina é, de facto, Muggle de nascimento, e, ao mesmo tempo, uma feiticeira extremamente dotada, claramente – sorte a sua eu ter conhecido o inventor no meu…hum…passado - concluiu ele por fim.

Eu sabia exactamente aquilo a que Snape se estava a referir, ele tinha sido Devorador da Morte e era do conhecimento geral que Dumbledore confiava nele por alguma razão, e, sentindo uma onda de gratidão para com Snape, sorri timidamente. Snape continuava a fitar-me e eu senti pela primeira vez, algum calor naqueles olhos negros e vazios. Sem eu estar a espera, Severus Snape disse:

- Como a menina percebeu, antes do nosso encontro anterior, eu conheci uma Muggle de nascimento, tal como você, e também tal como a menina, ela era extremamente dotada – disse Snape calmamente, mas não era o mesmo Snape desdenhoso a que estava habituada, era um Snape em que eu notava nos olhos dele a dor, e a nostalgia das recordações do passado.

Não sabia porque me contara aquilo, mas sentia que era prudente continuar ali.

- Professor, eu não contei a ninguém...a sério que eu… - disse eu acanhada com com o rubor a atingir-me o rosto.

- Não sei porque estou a falar disto consigo, Miss Granger, mas talvez por que vejo um pouco dela…em si.- disse ele, interrompendo subitamente o contacto visual e olhando para baixo. Tive a certeza de que chorava em silêncio.

E eu percebi o motivo de ter encontrado a carta. Compreendi tudo. Severus Snape carregava aquela máscara há mais de vinte anos. Ele não tinha tido coragem para que aquela carta perdida chegasse a Lily Evans. E por isso sentia-se um cobarde, sentia-se culpado por, de certa maneira, não ter feito nada para que ela não visse mais o Potter. E esse era o motivo de se afastar de tudo e de todos, castigando-se a ele próprio por não ter lutado pelo seu amor. E esse castigo originara ao longo dos anos uma pessoa fria e cruel. Eu senti-o vulnerável, mas ao mesmo tempo senti-me mais livre, e o meu cérebro sugeriu que me aproximasse dele e assim o fiz. Levantei-me da cadeira e transpus a secretária até junto da poltrona onde se encontrava aquela criatura lastimável. Eu tinha tocado na ferida, tinha destruído as camadas que cobriam o coração de Severus Snape, a certeza estava comigo, parecia que eu sempre soubera, mas que estava, inconscientemente, à espera do momento oportuno. Apoiei um joelho no chão, junto dele e recuperei a voz.

- Severus…- chamei eu, tocando-lhe no ombro – Severus…olha para mim. – pedi.

Ele ainda fixava o chão, mas eu esperei. Lentamente, virou a cabeça na minha direcção, tinha a boca entreaberta e o nariz adunco ainda pingava. Os seus olhos negros encontraram os meus castanhos-claros e eu via-os cada vez mais próximos, mas eu não me lembrava de me ter aproximado…sentia o coração a bater loucamente contra as minhas costelas. Os nossos lábios tocaram-se sem que eu me apercebesse. Eu fechei os olhos e senti a sua boca fina e molhada a movimentar-se lenta e delicadamente, e eu retribuí o beijo durante longos minutos. Senti que as nossas bocas sempre tinham pertencido uma à outra e estavam loucas por finalmente se encontrarem. No instante a seguir, cheguei à conclusão que nunca me tinha apercebido como o toque da campainha soava horrivelmente mal.

Eu não entendi como é que era possível amar uma pessoa sem se saber nem entendi porque é que era necessário beijar essa pessoa para chegar a essa conclusão, mas o importante é que tinha chegado e agora não sabia o que fazer. Do mesmo modo, não sabia o que ele sentia. Decerto devia achar que tinha sido um erro terrível e estava a fazer tudo para esquecer. Já tinha passado uma semana e meia desde aquele beijo na masmorra e ele optou por me ignorar durante as aulas de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra, como eu suspeitava que fizesse. Estava perdida e atormentada, tentei por duas vezes atrasar-me propositadamente no fim da aula para o confrontar mas perdi a coragem em ambas as vezes. O meu tormento chegou ao fim na manhã de Sábado.

Acordei preguiçosamente com um barulho na janela do dormitório. Era a minha coruja-das-torres, Harrow. Surpreendida, levantei-me da cama e abri a janela. – Tem lá calma, Harrow – ela roçagava as asas entusiasmadamente, pois há muito tempo que não fazia nenhuma entrega. Desatei o nó que prendia um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado e li.

_Hoje, às 19 horas, no meu gabinete, precisamos de falar._

_S.S._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Passei todo o dia de Sábado numa ansiedade tremenda, assustava-me com qualquer coisa…e até dei por mim a andar na sala comum de um lado para o outro a pensar a mil à hora; não fazia a mínima ideia do que ele me iria dizer, será que ia dizer que tinha sido um erro enorme? E foi como me tivessem trespassado facas geladas na barriga. Não…não podia acabar assim, eu tinha a certeza que ele tinha sentido o mesmo que eu, tinha quase a certeza que sim…

- Hermione, estás bem? – perguntou Parvati, enquanto eu andava ás voltas na sala comum.

- Sim…é claro. - disse, sorrindo debilmente.

As horas tinham passado a correr e quando olhei para o relógio já eram sete menos vinte minutos. Subi as escadas em caracol e enfiei-me no dormitório com o coração a bater freneticamente; abri a porta da casa-de-banho e olhei-me no espelho. Estava prestes a chorar, não sabia o que haveria de dizer quando lá chegasse. Já tinha considerado a hipótese de não aparecer de todo, mas iria dar parte fraca e mostrar ser cobarde, e além disso só iria aumentar consideravelmente a agonia e a incerteza que já havia dentro de mim, e isso era o pior de tudo. Eu tinha um aspecto horrível, por isso lavei a cara e arranjei o cabelo, troquei de roupa, respirei fundo e saí do dormitório.

Saí do buraco do retrato e desci até às masmorras. Hesitei uns minutos atrás da porta, respirei fundo várias vezes e bati. Ele não falou, mas veio abrir a porta e eu entrei.

De seguida pôs-se de costas para mim, virado para a lareira, que estava a crepitar lentamente, apoiado com as duas mãos na cornija da mesma. Usava um manto negro como sempre, que contrastava perfeitamente com uma camisa verde-esmeralda escura que usava por dentro. As cores de Slytherin assentavam-lhe irresistivelmente bem.

- Não tem o uniforme…está bonita - disse ele distraidamente, sem se virar para mim.

-Pois não, não estou em aula propriamente… - respondi eu prontamente, ganhando mais coragem e alento para conversar.

- Aquilo foi um erro, e a menina sabe-o bem – proferiu.

-A menina...- repeti eu – Severus, olha para mim – ordenei – e diz-me isso nos olhos, não queiras cometer o mesmo erro… – afirmei assertivamente.

- Não…não - respondeu-me ele, e notei que a sua voz estava a ficar cada vez menos autoritária.

- Como queira, Professor – disse eu, sem qualquer medo.

E aquela palavra parece tê-lo despertado. Eu sabia, tinha a certeza absoluta que ele estava a travar uma luta mental e que ele, durante aquelas semanas sem me falar, tinha estado a acumular coragem para me dizer aquilo, dizer-me que tinha sido um erro, tal como eu havia receado. Mas eu não estava com medo agora, estava confiante, porque sabia que era fachada, sabia que ele me queria tanto como eu a ele, e sabia-o desde o momento em que entrara naquele gabinete.

Então ele virou-se bruscamente e fitou-me durante alguns segundos, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, e eu devolvi o olhar, perturbada e então corri para os braços dele e comecei a chorar copiosamente no seu ombro. Ele ficou sem saber o que fazer e envolveu-me num abraço apertado, e eu devolvi a pressão. Podia sentir o seu cheiro, que era maravilhoso. As nossas faces tocavam-se e eu levantei a cabeça, fixando o seu olhar e vi a sua expressão de fraqueza. Ele não me resistia. Ao mesmo tempo que me beijava apaixonadamente, senti as mãos dele a percorrerem o meu corpo e a elevarem-me a alguns centímetros do chão, com uma delicadeza incrível. Levou-me lentamente para uma câmara ainda mais escura, se possível, que o próprio gabinete e pousou-me delicadamente sob uma colcha negra, de penas. E deitou-se ao meu lado. Com a mão esquerda afastou-me o cabelo da face, e, beijando-me com amor, com a direita acariciou as minhas formas e as curvas do meu corpo até lá chegar, onde ela fervia de desejo. Mal a ponta dos seus dedos lhe tocaram, debaixo da saia, eu gemi de prazer, e ele fechou os olhos, estava irresistivelmente convidativa. E as lágrimas transformaram-se em suor. Sentia a respiração dele cada vez mais irregular. Ele desapertou-me os botões da saia e ajudou-me a tirar a camisola, eu arranquei-lhe o manto e desapertei-lhe a camisa igualmente, assim como as calças, enquanto me beijava sempre. Eu deitada de ventre para cima, completamente despida e ele estava ao meu lado, no mesmo estado que eu. Eu sabia que ele tinha medo de ir depressa demais e sorri-lhe, dizendo-lhe mentalmente que naquela noite eu era dele. Ele continuou a acariciar-me e a beijar-me o pescoço e com uma mão livre, separou lentamente os meus joelhos, deixando-a assim, naquele estado, ele olhou-a e depois olhou-me a mim nos olhos, e eu sorri-lhe de novo. Colocou-se suavemente sob o meu corpo débil, e finalmente pude senti-lo. Esta foi a vez de ele gemer de prazer e agora a sua face estava ao nível da minha. Os nossos corpos encaixavam perfeitamente, e ele também se apercebeu disso, no momento em que fez pressão em baixo e eu quase gritei. Ele assustou-se com a minha expressão mas eu trouxe-o para mim, com as minhas pernas e coloquei as suas mãos sobre os meus peitos, e os nossos corpos fundiram-se num só, sem descolar os seus lábios dos meus. Primeiro muito devagar, e cada vez mais depressa, entre gritos e gemidos. Ele fez-me ver as estrelas mais do que três vezes, até olhar para mim nos olhos e eu saber que a sua busca terminara. Ele respirou fundo e, desgastado como eu, deixou-se cair.

Não sei quantas horas ficámos ali, abraçados, com ele dentro de mim. Ambos percebemos naquela noite que éramos o destino um do outro, para sempre.


End file.
